


Аптека, улица, фонарь

by Julia_Devi



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6283456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_Devi/pseuds/Julia_Devi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>АУ, в котором герои являются собой, просто встречаются при других обстоятельствах. Место и время действия неизвестны.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Аптека, улица, фонарь

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF Hannigram 2016
> 
> Бета: Инс из Альмалексии

Он привязал Уинстона к фонарному столбу, не забыв потрепать по голове. Тот немного поскулил, но послушно уселся на асфальт.

Собирался дождь. 

Уилл зашел в аптеку и зажмурился. От яркого света зарябило в глазах, а виски пронзило болью. Ему нужны были анальгетики и снотворное. В последние дни его преследовали неясные видения, и он уже не мог сказать, спит он или просто мается и воображает. Даже когда он пытался заснуть, представляя места, где когда-то чувствовал себя в безопасности и покое, кошмары все равно настигали его утомленный разум. 

Он оставил очки дома в надежде, что в такой поздний час не наткнется ни на кого, кроме аптекаря, но было на удивление людно. Ему даже показалось, что все покупатели замерли, когда он вошел. 

Уилл быстро нашел нужные лекарства и встал в очередь за мужчиной в дорогом пальто. Он не хотел подглядывать, но тот покупал антисептические средства и снотворное тяжелой группы. У самого Уилла на такое рецепта не было, и он даже немного позавидовал незнакомцу, которому явно светил глубокий сон без сновидений. 

Кто-то сзади пихнул Уилла локтем и едва слышно пробормотал извинения. Уиллу не хотелось влезать в личное пространство мужчины перед ним, как и не хотелось, чтобы ему дышали в затылок. На самом деле, будь его воля, людям вообще было бы запрещено подходить друг к другу ближе, чем на пару метров, без предварительной договоренности. 

Мужчина перед ним слегка повернул голову и глубоко вдохнул, как будто уловил знакомый или просто очень приятный запах, на миг прикрыл глаза и вдруг посмотрел на Уилла. Он выглядел удивленным. 

Уилл же чувствовал только едкий запах лекарств. 

— Извините, если толкнул вас, — автоматически выпалил он и отвел взгляд. 

— О нет, все в порядке… — казалось, мужчина хотел добавить что-то еще, но тут кассир крикнул: «Следующий!»

Уилл не хотел двигаться вперед; ему было не по себе от любопытного взгляда, но сзади недовольно запыхтели. 

Тревога и смущение поглотили его целиком. 

**

Уиллу показалось, что прошла целая вечность, пока кассир возился с его рецептами, а потом с кредиткой. Он торопливо вышел и тут же накинул капюшон: дождь все-таки начался, да и хотелось поскорее укрыться от окружающего мира. 

А еще Уинстона не оказалось у фонаря. 

Уилл растерялся и часто заморгал, стал оглядываться по сторонам. На сером асфальте почти не было грязи, а там, где и можно было бы рассмотреть собачьи следы, все уже смыло дождем. 

Уилл прикрыл веки и попытался успокоиться. Надо было сосчитать до десяти или повспоминать названия улиц, потому что раздражение и беспомощность начали разрывать его изнутри. Он смотрел перед собой, и ему казалось, что вода под ногами превращается в черных юрких змей, которые стремятся к нему, заползают под штанины и вьются вверх по телу, сковывают грудную клетку, не позволяя выдохнуть. Ему казалось, что единственный источник света на улице — это фонарь, под которым он стоит, а остальной мир погрузился в бесконечную тьму. 

Навсегда. 

Уилл впился ногтями в ладони, потому что ему нужно было перестать так отчаянно хотеть, чтобы это продолжалось как можно дольше. Отогнать тьму, стряхнуть с груди змей, вернуться в реальность, где его желания быть поглощенным считались ненормальными, где он был заперт сам в себе.

Где нужно было бороться со злом, а не поддаваться ему. 

Уилл все-таки смог выдохнуть и разглядеть тротуар перед собой. Из темноты к нему двигался силуэт. Он словно парил над землей, и казалось, от его головы отходят ветвистые тонкие тени. Уилл замер и протер глаза, опасаясь, что все-таки погряз в кошмаре наяву, однако спустя секунду раздался знакомый лай, а силуэт превратился в мужчину в дорогом пальто. 

Он вел Уинстона на поводке, тот радостно вилял хвостом.

— Это ваш пес? — в тишине этот голос показался глухим. — Он увязался за мной.

— Он был привязан, — Уилл не хотел поддерживать зрительный контакт, поэтому предпочел нахмурившись рассматривать собаку. К тому же у него раскалывалась голова, не то от резкого мигания вывесок вокруг, не то потому, что сознание противилось оставаться в реальности. 

Мужчина приблизился и протянул ему поводок. 

— Видимо, не очень хорошо. 

Уилл вскинул голову, расслышав насмешку, но в черных глазах незнакомца просматривалось лишь вежливое участие. 

— Видимо, нет, — он принял поводок и выдавил из себя подобие улыбки. — Спасибо. 

— Не стоит, — мужчина тепло улыбнулся в ответ, но от его выражения лица по телу Уилла прошла мелкая дрожь. — Я мог бы подвезти вас обоих. Вы неважно выглядите. 

— Я не…

— Вы промокнете, — мужчина склонил голову, — простите, я не представился. Ганнибал Лектер, — и протянул руку, не забыв снять перчатку. 

— Я… — Уилл не собирался быть грубым, но сейчас ему меньше всего хотелось телесного контакта, да и вообще знакомиться с кем-то, смотреть в глаза и даже говорить вслух. Но он тоже протянул замерзшую ладонь. — Уилл Грэм. Спасибо еще раз, что нашли моего пса, он… раньше не сбегал. 

Улыбка Ганнибала сделалась самодовольной, но благодарной. Он отпустил ладонь Уилла, уверенно сжав ее на пару секунд.

— Никаких проблем. Так что насчет…

— Я живу в паре кварталов, — Уилл вновь посмотрел на Уинстона: тот был весь мокрый и грязный, — так что нет необходимости пачкать вашу машину. — Он снова улыбнулся, и, к его удивлению, получилось действительно искренне, пускай и несколько робко.

Ганнибал вскинул бровь, но не стал настаивать.

— Позвольте хотя бы предложить вам зонт.

Уилл едва не спросил: «Зачем?», но вовремя прикусил язык. Просто Ганнибал был вежлив и предлагал помощь, хотя в нем чувствовалось нечто тяжелое и подавляющее. Уилл моргнул и понял, что находит это… интересным. Он посмотрел на свет от фонаря — Ганнибал все так же отбрасывал рогатую тень. Наверное, это должно было что-то значить, потому Уилл лишь кивнул и пошел следом.


End file.
